Broken Sunshine
by Stephholby24
Summary: *Sequel to Regrets, Mistakes and Memories Made. Jac, Jonny, Emma, Mo, Sacha and Eliot have retreated to Skegness away from Bonnie who has threatened to kidnap Emma and raise her as her own, little do the holiday makers know that Adele could blow their cover and tag along with the mentally unstable kilted bride... This trip could test Family ties, relationships and trust *
1. Chapter 1

**Broken Sunshine**

**Chapter 1**

**...**

***Sequel to Regrets, Mistakes and Memories Made.**

**Jac, Jonny, Emma, Mo, Sacha and Eliot have retreated to Skegness away from Bonnie who has threatened to kidnap Emma and raise her as her own, little do the holiday makers know that Adele could blow their cover and tag along with the mentally unstable kilted bride... This trip could test Family ties, relationships and trust. Only time will tell...***

...

(From Regrets, Mistakes and Memories Made)

_... Bonnie felt reassured and confident that this was were they have fled to, and as quick as the wind she ran out of the flat, kindly locking it behind her and got in her car and set out for Jonny's home town, Scotland. Little did she know she was about to go to the wrong destination._

...

Mo and Sacha had been in Skegness with little Emma for just over an hour, heading straight to the beach for an ice cream and stroll in the water after the long drive.

"The weathers lovely! Not to windy and not to hot! Just right!" Sacha said, trying to shade Emma , who had fallen asleep, from the bright sun

"It's brilliant, whenever I've come to Skeggy before it's either Rained or been cloudy!" Mo said, leaning herself backwards so she could enjoy the sun.

"True, very true! ... I wonder where Mummy and Daddy are my little fairy cake?" Sacha replied, before turning his attention back to the sleepy little girl.

"There's a thought, I'll message them... Oh! Hold on..." Mo said, just as her phone went off, Sacha turned to face her, listening attentively to what she was about to say,

"Who is it Mo? Is it Jac?" Sacha asked. Nervously as her silence grew longer.

"It's Bonnie! She's asking me where Emma is!" Mo signally said, looking straight over to Sacha once she had finished speaking. Sacha looked shocked, wondering why Bonnie would message Mo, but soon realised that Bonnie knew that him and Mo had Emma.

"What! What did she say?" Sacha asked, placing his hand above his eyes to shade them from the suns rays

"She said... _'Hi Mo, I have Emma's favourite toy here, tell me where you are and I'll drop it around"_ Mo said, reading the message out loud, before she began to bite her nail, trying to think of a good, yet convincing reply to give her without giving there whereabouts away.

"What shall I say Sacha? I can hardly say_ 'oh were in Skeggy, come up for fish and chips and stroll across the beach!' _Can I, Jonny and Jac are gonna blow there nuts" mo said, with panic setting in.

"Just say... Oh I dunno... He's taken her and Jac to Scotland or Blackpool! Improvise!" Sacha replied, not really sure on what he should say.

"Okay, how shall I word this... 'Im not sure Bonnie, I think he mentioned they've gone to Scotland or Blackpool'" Mo said, reading every word as she typed it before pushing the send button.

"Let's hope she's convinced by that message" Sacha said, as he saw how nervous and anxious Mo looked.

Just then Emma began to wriggle around, making quiet murmurs before opening her bright blue eyes and letting out a roaring cry, instantly grabbing the troubled looking surgeons attention.

"Oh princess, shh it's ok... I think someone's hungry! Let's go change your nappy then feed you sweetie" Mo said leaning over to Emma's car seat and lifting her out to give her a cuddle.

"Come on Sach, let's sort Em out, you call Jac or Jonny and let them know about Bonnie" Mo added as they both stood up and made their way to the nearest toilet block to change Emma.

**1 hour away from Skegness**

Jac, Jonny and Eliot had been cruising down the motorway for a while now, the roads seemed quite empty for a weekday, with them only passing a few supermarket lorries and the odd camper van every now and again. The trio managed to pass the time by talking about funny surgical cases they have been involved in and how they tried to Palm them off of the ward.

"Do you remember that Colette women... She formed quite the attachment to Jac!" Jonny said, reminiscing out loud.

"Oh how could we forget her! She was the nosiest patient I know! She made that day a living nightmare, she must have sensed that I was sick that day!" Jac said, squirming as she spoke about her

"Oh aye! What was wrong with you that day? She didn't repulse you that much did she?" Jonny asked jokingly as Jac threw him a sarcastic smile.

"That was the day I found out I was pregnant with Emma if you must know! And Colette surely didn't help with how I was feeling!" Jac replied, smiling as she saw Jonny's and Eliots face drop, knowing they thought she found out the week before Jonny found the picture.

"Oh right! I thought you said you were on your thing then?" Jonny whispered, but loud enough for Eliot to hear them, causing Jac to go a wee bit red faced

"No, I was not on my period, I was two weeks late, I thought it was my endometriosis playing up again.. Anyway enough about my womb please!" Jac replied, slightly embarrassed.

"Okay... What about those two farmers, the one who drank paint stripper for a competition ... How on earth his insides were not damaged aswell as his oesophagus I will never know!" Jonny said, finding it rather amusing now he thought back to it.

"Oh yes! A rather odd choice of a drink but each to their own I suppose... As I remember they caused a 'riot' in the bays if I'm right" Eliot answered, chuckling to himself afterwards.

"That room was a pig sty, they thew tissue, gloves, sick bowls and everything!" Jonny exclaimed, looking over to Jac,

"They also tipped their drink all over the floor, which I slipped on and cut my head open!" Jac said, as she stared out of the window

"And I ran down to theatre to take over from that nurse! Jonny said, placing his hand over Jac's, making her turn around to face him

"How nostalgic! And you ran, I'd love to have seen that happen!" Jac said, laughing to herself.

Moments later, as they continued to talk amongst themselves, Jac's phone began to ring, making her heart jump as soon as she saw Sacha's name on the caller id

"Sacha, what's wrong? Is everything ok with Emma?" Jac asked, speaking quickly

"_Hello Jac, everything's fines she's being an angel... There is something I want to tell you though, about Bonnie!_" Sacha said, putting the worried mums mind at ease.

"Hold on, I'll out you on loud speaker... Go on then what did you want to say? What has the witch done now?" Jac replied with anger in her voice.

_"Well she's messaged Mo asking her to tell her where Emma was, because she has her favourite toy!"_ Sacha explained, trying to block his phone away from the wind as it picked up

Jac, Jonny and Eliot looked surprised, they knew she would try and worm this information out of them, but still it came as a shock to the system.

"And what did Mo say back to her? She didn't tell her that we were all going to Skegness did she?" Jonny said, as calmly as he could down the phone.

_"No she sent her to Scotland or Blackpool, just don't out anything on Facebook or tell anyone at the hospital, Bonnie is good friends with a lot of the nurses there! Where abouts are you now?"_ Sacha explained to them.

"We are nearly at Boston! about 5 miles away from it, where shall we meet you?" Eliot shouted over as Jac and Jonny whispered to each other.

_"We are on the beach, by the pier in Skegness town, meet us by the little park area by the clock tower, just drop me a text or call to let us know ok?"_ Sacha said, before hanging up.

"Sure will give Emma a kiss for us!" Jonny said quickly before the line dropped.

The trio then continued their journey to Skegness, trying to go a little faster so they could be with Emma, Mo and Sacha...

...

**Hi all, so I'm planning for quite a bit of drama in this fic, it will be calm to begin with but then Adele is added to the situation and causes a bit of a fuss between Bonnie and Janny...**

**Please read and review**

**Xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Broken Sunshine**

**Chapter 2**

...

_"Sure will give Emma a kiss for us!" Jonny said quickly before the line dropped._

_The trio then continued their journey to Skegness, trying to go a little faster so they could be with Emma, Mo and Sacha..._

_..._

1 hour later, Eliot, Jac and Jonny arrived in Skegness, driving past the large tescos store on the opposite end of the town. Jac had fallen asleep around 10 minutes before arriving at the seaside town, the days events clearly wiping all of her energy and ability to keep her eyes open. The day was drawing to an end, as the night sky's began to stretch across the oranges tinged skies.

"Right I'm going to message Sacha and ask him to meet us by the park place" Jonny said, slowly wriggling enough so he could slip his phone out of his pocket, without waking Jac up. He then assumed his current position, making sure that Jac was laying comfortably before typing his message.

'Hi Sacha, we are just driving past the Tesco store, be at the park in about 10 minutes? Jonny :)'

Jonny then rested his phone on his lap and leant back slightly, before letting out a loud sigh,

"Here's to a quiet week ah Prof!" Jonny said quietly, looking as Eliot profile whilst he concentrated on the road,

"We can only hope Jonathan, if it's nots meant to be, we shall enjoy the peaceful time whilst we can!" Eliot said, being ever the optimist he was. Jonny sat smiling at him, before looking outside, the light painting his face orange as he took in the scenery.

...

**Skegness park, clock tower.**

Sacha was sitting on the bench, spinning his phone in his hands as he impatiently awaited the arrival of his best friends, as Mo was pacing around the pavement pushing Emma in her pram as she tried to settle the upset infant.

"Has any of them text you yet? Emma could really do with her Mum or Dad right about now!" Mo said, tired herself almost forgetting what it is like to look after small babies.

"Not yet Mo, I'm sure they're not that far away from us. They were near Boston an hour ago! Do you want me to take over?" Sacha asked, standing up and walking over to Mo.

"Please! I'm gonna just pop to the shop and get a drink, want anything? And I'm gonna text Adele just to let her know where I am!" Mo asked, placing her hands on her hips as she waited for an answer.

"Just a bottle of water please and ok!" Sacha replied smiling.

Just as Mo disappeared into the distance, Sacha felt his phone vibrate again the metal on the pushchair, he pulled it out of the small pocket in Emma's changing bag and opened it up,

"Looks like Mummy and Daddy are just around the corner princess" Sacha said, slipping his phone into his coat pocket, before scooping up Emma into his arms and humming a song to try and settle her down.

**10 minutes or so later...**

Jac, Jonny and Eliot were finally making their way to the park, after trying to find a parking space just across the road from it. Sacha, who was sitting on the bench, playing on his phone after finally getting Emma to sleep, saw their figures in the corner of his eye as they got closer to him,

"Hey you guys, nice to see you again! How was the journey?" He asked, standing up gently, trying not to wake his god daughter up.

"Hey" they all said in unison, Jonny scooping his little girl out of Sacha's arms, causing her to wriggle a little

"Thank you so much for taking her and looking after her! Has she been Ok?" Jac said, wrapping her hands around Emma's tiny fingers.

"Your more than welcome Jac and she's been brilliant hardly knew we had her, although she has been quite unsettled for the past 10 minutes, but nothing uncle Sacha couldn't sort out!" Sacha said, feeling proud of himself for his ability to settle a baby.

"Where's Mo got to?" Jonny asked, rocking side to side gently.

"She went to get some water around 5 minutes ago, knowing Mo she's popped into a few different shops along her way!" Sacha replied,shrugging his shoulders as he explained her where abouts.

"Oh there she is!... Come on Mo I wants me fish and chips!" Jonny shouted, rubbing his stomach with one hand and cradling Emma with the other.

Mo smiled, rushing over to them armed with bags of essentials and rock for their stay in the seaside resort,

"Come on let's go to caravan and then get fish and chips" Jac suggested, grabbing the pushchair and leading everyone towards the car park.

**Back In Holby...**

Bonnie had decided to go back to her flat, to collect a few things for her long journey up to Scotland after researching the distance from where she is and discovering it's a 7 and a half hour journey all round.

Whilst working at Holby Bonnie had become good friends with Mary-Claire and Adele, but Mary-Claire was off in Ireland after her mothers car accident, so she decided to call Adele and see if she wanted a trip away from the hospital.

_"Hey Bon, what's happening_?" Adele said, answering the phone,

"Hey Adele, I was wondering if you fancy a trip up to Scotland like now? I need to find Jonny, Jac and Emma!" Bonnie said, with desperation in her voice.

"_Sure babes, I'll grab my stuff and be ready in 10! But you do know they're not in Scotland don't you_?" Adele asked, sounding a bit confused as Mo had told her that they had gone to Skegness for a week or so.

"Mo told me they had gone Scotland! Where have they gone to ? Adele" Bonnie said, her voice breaking with anger,

"_Skegness babes, don't ask me where about but they're defo there! See you in 10 chick!_" Adele said, before putting the phone down, soon realising that she shouldn't have said that to Bonnie.

"Oh pants! Mo is so gonna kill me for this!" Adele throughout out loud as she stood in her flat.

Bonnie picked up her bag and marched out of her door, instantly jumping into her car and driving rather fast to Adele's flat before heading up to Skegness, her body fuelled by the anger as it built up in her,

"I can't believe she lied to me!" Bonnie muttered under her breath as she tried her hardest to concentrate on the roads, but her mind was somewhere else, thinking about how her future could have been so different if Jac had not stopped the wedding and left them to be happy, however, this made Bonnie think back to how Jonny's face looked when he heard Jac's voice echo off of the walls, how happy and relieved he looked when he looked at her, it was the happiest she had seen him in a while. Bonnie then snapped out of her daydream and continued with what she was doing...

...

**Hi all,**

**Things are gonna get a bit more dramatic in the next few chapters now that Bonnie knows of Emma's, Jac's and Jonny's where abouts.**

**Suggestions of things that could happen are welcome.**

**Please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Broken Sunshine**

**Chapter 3**

...

_"I can't believe she lied to me!" Bonnie muttered under her breath as she tried her hardest to concentrate on the roads, but her mind was somewhere else, thinking about how her future could have been so different if Jac had not stopped the wedding and left them to be happy, however, this made Bonnie think back to how Jonny's face looked when he heard Jac's voice echo off of the walls, how happy and relieved he looked when he looked at her, it was the happiest she had seen him in a while. Bonnie then snapped out of her daydream and continued with what she was doing..._

_..._

**Sealands caravan park, Ingoldmills**

The large group of medical professionals and little Emma pulled up outside Sacha's spacious 10 berth caravan, which was just a two minute walk from the seafront and 5 minute walk to fantasy island park.

"We are home!" Sacha said excitedly as they all stepped out of the two cars in unison.

"This place is absolutely stunning Sacha, it's very spacious!" Eliot gasped as the rest of them grabbed the bags and Emma's things.

"Thank you, We can sort out bedrooms in a moment let's get everything in and have a drink, then some of us could pop over to tesco or something for supplies" Sacha said, unlocking the door and guiding them inside.

Once inside the caravan, everybody retreated to the front room, taking a seat on the corner sofa,

"Right, bedrooms! I was thinking Jac and Jonny in the double room, I could set up Emma's cot in one of the singles with Mo, if you don't mind guys?..." Sacha suggested, waiting for confirmation from the parents and Mo before continuing,

"Yep that's fine with us, as long as it's ok with Mo?" Jonny said, looking over to Mo

"Yup I'm cool with that, it'll be like a sleepover with a 4 month old!" Mo joked.

"Okay then Eliot can have one of the other single rooms and I'll take the other one! Make yourself at home!" Sacha said, hauling in mugs of coffee for the group.

10 minutes later all the mugs were empty and neatly placed on the small coffee table in front of them, Jac had decided to look through Emma's things, making note of the things she needed to get from tesco's

"Would you stop panicking, we can go and grab some nappies and stuff from tesco's, ill get the car keys from Sacha and get Emma and we will go and get some things!" Jonny said, stepping up behind Jac and placing his hands on her waist, he knew that Jac always went into overdrive over the littlest of things.

"I'm not panicking, I'm just making sure we've got enough stuff for her, now go and ask everyone to write a list of food and stuff they want from tesco!" Jac said, stopping what she was doing and giving Jonny a quick kiss on the lips before returning to what she was doing.

Jonny reluctantly back out of the confined space, walking into the front room where everybody was sitting and chatting about their days,

"Me Jac and Emma are going to go tesco, do you want to write a list of food and stuff that you would like and we will grab it for ya!" Jonny announced, leaning himself against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Yeah sure, give us 5 and I'm sure we can come up with a list for you!" Elliot said, resting his hands in his lap and looked around the room.

"I'll come with, need to get a few personal items!" Mo announced, leaning over to get her bag, before placing it next to her,

"Okay that's fine Mo!" Jonny said, just as Jac walked out of the bedroom with a list of her own.

**20 minutes later- Tesco Skegness**

Mo, Jonny, Jac and Emma were just walking through the entrance to the large supermarket, after trying to figure out how to secure the car seat onto the trolley. Mo grabbed an extra trolley just Incase they needed a little more than they thought.

"It would really help if we knew how long we were staying here for, then we would know how much stuff to get!" Mo announced, trying to make conversation with them.

"It sure would, but with Bonnie the way she is and making the threats that she is I don't want to risk my daughters life by going back at the minute!" Jonny answered, looking over to Mo.

Mo looked over at him sympathetically, she hated it when she saw her friends full of worry and panic through no fault of their own.

"So... Away from the subject of Bonnie, have you heard anything off of Mr T recently?" Jonny asked, smiling sarcastically as he knew it was a sensitive subject.

"As a matter of fact I spoke to him yesterday, we are going to dinner at some point!" Mo said, blushing slightly as she announced their plans,

"Oh aye! Sounds promising as long as I'm best man at your wedding..." Jonny said laughing,

"And I'm best 'man' at yours and Jac's we have a deal!" Mo said, trying to score one over on him

"Who says we see getting married!" Jac gasped, almost smiling which didn't go unnoticed by Jonny and Mo.

"One day my dear, one day!" Jonny said, sounding hopeful, thinking why would she stop his and Bonnie's wedding if she didn't want to get married herself.

"We will see! Why don't you ask him down here Mo? Make a party of it!" Jac sneered, seeing how red in the face Mo was getting.

"Can we get on with the shopping rather than talk about my love life!" Mo said, feeling slightly embarrassed,

"Ok but you need to get a wriggle on cos our Emma could do with a little play mate soon!" Jonny said, tickling his daughters tummy. Jac stood beside him laughing under her breath as Mo stood there shocked,

"Jonny!" Mo gasped, not really knowing where to put herself

After walking around the store for 5 minutes, trying to keep herself to herself, answering any questions Jac and Jonny asked her with simple one worded replies, Mo finally plucked herself back up and began speaking with the pair again

"So, seeing as we are going to be stuck with each other for a week or so, I think we need to plan a few fun days out, ya know like good ol days Jonny!" Mo said, excitedly as she pushed her trolley around the corner of the next aisle.

"Yeah, we could do a day of crazy golfing and spend loads at the 2p machines. Or stuff like that!" Jonny said joining in with Mo's excitement

"And what's Emma going to do? She's 4 months old, I'll take her swimming and shopping whilst you guys act like children!" Jac said, busy picking up things from the shelves.

"Don't worry sweetheart, Emma will love it as much as us, and I'll come swimming with you, we could have a day together just me you and our little girl" Jonny pleaded, knowing that he could have upset Jac in some way, but not really knowing what he had done.

"Yeah, that would be nice!" She replied, leaving it at that.

Just as they reached the checkouts, Mo's phone began to ring loudly, which made everyone jump, she quickly answered it, not really paying attention to who she about to talk to

"Hello, Mo Effanga" she said, strolling away from Jac and Jonny and finding a quiet spot to speak on the phone

_"Hi Mo it's Adele... I've done something terrible!"_ The voice said on the other side of the phone

"Adele what have you done?" Mo said, not really surprised at Adeles tone of voice

_"Mo I'm really sorry but she got it out of me, it just slipped out and now she's.._." Adele started, before Mo interrupted her half way through

"Please don't say what I think your going to say Adele Effanga!" Mo said, quite loudly which got Jac and Jonny's attention

_"I'm sorry Mo, but Bonnie knows where Jac Jonny and little Emma are! She's on her way to pick me up now_!" Adele finished

Mo hit her hand against her forehead, she could feel the anger and betrayal seeping through her every pore.

"Adele I told you specifically not to say anything to anyone especially Bonnie! You make me sick! Don't ever message me again!" Mo screeched before putting the phone down

Jac and Jonny walked slowly over to Mo, who was clearly angered and upset, after paying for the food and essentials

"What's Adele done this time?" Jonny asked, knowing her track history

"Bonnie! She's told Bonnie where you three are! She's on her way here!" Mo announced all panicked.

Jac and Jonny looked at each other frightened about what could be happening to them...

**...**

**Hi all, updates will be a bit slow this week as I'm back at work**

**Please read and review**

**Should I bring Mr T back or not?**

**What could Bonnie do to Jac and Jonny ?**

**Suggestions welcome**


	4. Chapter 4

**Broken Sunshine**

**Chapter 4**

...

_"What's Adele done this time?" Jonny asked, knowing her track history _

_"Bonnie! She's told Bonnie where you three are! She's on her way here!" Mo announced all panicked._

_Jac and Jonny looked at each other frightened about what could be happening to them..._

_..._

**Back in Holby...**

Bonnie had just pulled up outside of Adele's flat, a lot calmer than she had been shortly before hand, beeping her car horn loudly to make her presence know to Adele. Adele came tottering out of her block of flats, with a huge bag of clothes, make up and shoes, dumping it into the back of Bonnie's car before jumping in the passenger seat next to her.

"Hi Bon, is everything ok? You sounded pretty upset of the phone" Adele said nervously, she knew Bonnie was not in the best of moods, which was understandable considering she had not long got jilted at the alter.

"Oh no I'm fine really, just blowing off some steam! Just need some time away for this place, just reminds me of him and her" Bonnie said, trying to force out a smile even though she was angry and upset on the inside.

Adele looked at her, knowing that this wasn't the case, she knew she wasn't going to Skegness just to get away from the memories of Jac and Jonny, it was to find them and get her revenge on them.

"Ok babes, skegvegas here we come!" Adele shouted, excitedly as she flicked on the radio and turned it up full blast, just as her favourite song came on.

**Back at the caravan...**

Jac, Jonny and Mo had arrived back at the caravan, hauling all the shopping bags into the caravan as Sacha put them away as they brought them in. Once all the bags were in the kitchen, Jac took Emma into the double bedroom and got her ready for bed. Sacha and Eliot had noticed how quiet and withdrawn she had become, whispering over to Jonny and Mo, asking them what had gone on,

"What's up with Jac? What's upset her?" Sacha whispered, tiptoeing over to the tired bunch of friends,

"Adele! That's what happened!" Mo said angrily, still reeling at the lack of confidentiality her sister has

"Adele told Bonnie that me and Jac have taken Emma here, to Skegness, she's now on her way here with Adele!" Jonny explained, before standing up and joining Jac in the bedroom.

"I can't believe that! Didn't you tell her not to tell anyone especially Bonnie ! What was she thinking" Sacha gasped shaking his head

"I did tell her not to tell anyone! But since when has that stopped the big gobbed women! Honestly I don't even know how we are related!" Mo growled with her head facing the ground.

Eliot and Sacha giggled slightly knowing they would be cursing their relatives if they had done the same.

In the double bedroom Jonny gently knocked the door, before entering and closing it quietly behind him, sitting on the edge of his bed, as Jac sat on the opposite side, gently rubbing her daughters tummy,

"You know she won't come near her don't you!" Jonny said softly as he watched Jac's every move. Jac sat there, thinking about what he had just said before she answered him.

"How do you know that Jonny? She's manipulative, you heard what happened with her and Adele, she soon wheedled our whereabouts out of her, what makes you think she won't do it again!" Jac protested, clearly disturbed and upset about Bonnie's knowledge of where they are.

"Jac, sweetheart! I will not let her anywhere near you or Emma, I promise you!" Jonny said, placing his hand over hers, as she rested it on the bed in front of her. Jac looked up and smiled, not feeling as reassured as she would have hoped, but felt better than before.

"Thanks Jonny, but there's just something about that women that unearths me! She's unpredictable who knows what she gonna do next" Jac replied.

**Back in the car...**

Bonnie and Adele had been cruising down the motorway for a while now, blasting capital FM at full blast. Adele was in her element, singing at the top of her lungs as each song began and finished.

"And your gonna hear me roar, or, or, or ororor, roar or, or ororor..." Adele sang, looking over to Bonnie as she laughed hysterically. Adele then turned the radio down, shuffling in her seat as she got herself comfortable,

"So Bon, I've been thinking, hit the clubs tonight, lay in tomorrow and have a dirty fat fry up, to cure the hangover and then shopping ! I need me some knock off brand named clothes" Adele said, excitedly clapping her hands together.

"Sounds great Adele, but I have something to do tomorrow" Bonnie said, half heatedly as she continued to drive,

"Okay... Can we stop at the service stations, I'm about to wet myself!" Adele asked, sarcastically, shaking her head as she spoke. Adele then sat back, as Bonnie looked out for the road signs directing her to the next service stop.

Bonnie then had a thought, a idea to try and get revenge on Jac and Jonny, an action that could possibly break them apart frighten them at the same time, but would she be able to go through with it? Inflict so much hurt and damage to a couple that have been through enough already?

10 minutes later, after driving in complete silence, Bonnie pulled into the lane taking them to the service station, soon pulling up into a parking space so her and Adele could jump out and relieve themselves.

"I'm just going to pop and get some supplies, I'm starving!" Bonnie said, stuttering her words as she tried to think up a convincing excuse.

"Sure, I'll meet you inside Hun!" Adele said, happily skipping off to the bathroom. Bonnie waited until Adele was out of sight until she disappeared into the shop. She frantically looked around the surprisingly large shop for what she needed, adding a few bottles of coke and some crisps into her basket as she went around.

As she walked around the corner, she saw it, a cheap and cheerful pay as you go phone, she picked up a box and quickly scooted to the checkout, getting a top up as well. She quickly paid and walked outside of the shop just as Adele made her way to meet her.

"Did you manage to get everything?" She asked, coming to stop in front of her.

"Yeah and a few other things, enough to tide us over until we get to Skegness" Bonnie replied, a little bit shifty, before they made their way back to the car and on their way to Skegness...

...

**Hi all, **

**I hope you enjoy reading this chapter, I will update again at the weekend.**

**Thanks to MirrorSparkles1234 for the idea about the phone! I hope I do the storyline justice**

**Please read and review**

**Steph x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Broken Sunshine**

**Chapter 5**

...

_"Did you manage to get everything?" She asked, coming to stop in front of her._

_"Yeah and a few other things, enough to tide us over until we get to Skegness" Bonnie replied, a little bit shifty, before they made their way back to the car and on their way to Skegness..._

...

**At the caravan...**

It was coming up to 7pm and Jac and Jonny had been sitting in their room for a while, with little sound or sign that they were all awake. Eliot, Sacha and Mo had been talking amongst themselves in the front room.

"I can't even begin imagine what those two are going through! They must be bricking it!" Mo spoke up, rubbing her finger around the edge of her coffee cup.

"Me neither, although I suppose Bonnie is feeling rather embarrassed about being ditched at the aisle for his ex lover" Sacha answered, quietly in fear that Jac and Jonny may hear him.

"I suppose that hasn't helped the situation, however there's no reason or need to threaten to snatch their child away from them! They clearly love each other and we should respect that!" Eliot said firmly, slightly worried that this whole situation was about to be made 100 times worse by the pending arrival of Bonnie.

"Don't get me wrong, Jac and Jonny are perfect for each other, they have a beautiful daughter who has fought against the odds and survived CDH, and there is no justifiable reason why Bonnie would even threaten to snatch baby Emma!" Sacha replied, backing up what he had said before, defending his friends and their daughter.

"Ok they shouldn't have left it till him and Bonnie were at the alter, but I know Jonny Mac, he would have died if he had let Jac slip away! Now we should be concentrating on how we are going to protect those three in their!" Mo ordered, making it quite clear that Jonny had made the right decision.

Sacha and Eliot sat there for a moment, trying to think of a way they could protect Jac Jonny and baby Emma from Bonnie, taking what had happened into account.

"We are just going to have to stick together! And not leave each other's sides, that way we know they are safe! But I don't want them to feel suffocated and isolated from society" Sacha suggested, breaking the silence as the cogs turned in everyone's mind.

"That's not a bad idea! As long as we are in sight of them, we could easily come to their aids if needs be" Eliot agreed, nodding as he spoke.

"But isn't that an invasion of privacy? How about we ask them what they want to do? If they want us shadowing them the whole time we are in Skegness?" Mo piped up, not totally agreeing with what the men were saying.

"I will go and ask them! And I'll see if they want to go out for tea, I don't know about you guys but I cannot be bothered to cook tonight!" Sacha said, standing up and walking towards their bedroom, firmly knowing as he got there.

In the bedroom, Jac and Emma were laying next to Jonny, who had his arms wrapped around then both. They both looked drained and tired, the emotions and heated arguments clearly catching up with them.

Suddenly, just as the room fell silent, a loud knock came at the door, making them both jump,

"Come in!" Jonny said, loud enough for Sacha to hear him.

"Hey you guys, how are you both getting on?" Sacha asked, popping his head around the corner before entering the room and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hey! Were as good as good can be in this situation!" Jonny said, forcing a small smile out.

"Me and the others have been speaking about the whole 'Bonnie coming to Skegness thing' and we've come up with a couple of ideas of how to keep you all safe" Sacha began to explain, as Jac and Jonny listened attentively.

"Anything would be a god send right about now! Some security if not for us but for Emma!" Jac said quietly pulling Emma, who had just fallen asleep, closer to her.

"Well, Eliot and I have suggested that we all stick together, as in go places as a group, then if Bonnie does make an appearance your not on your own and have us with you.." Sacha started, taking a little pause as Jonny stepped in

"And.. What else did you come up with?" He asked

"It's the same as the first suggestion, but we keep our distance behind you, not to far, but if something was to happen, we can get to you and help out if needs be" Sacha finished, cupping his hands together as he waited for an answer

Jac and Jonny looked at each other, knowing that this was for Emma's safety as much as theirs, both agreeing that this needs to be done,

"Yes, thank you so much we really appreciate it Sacha! Your all really good friends!" Jonny said softly, as he looked over to his girls.

"Your both more than welcome! And we could even watch Emma for a day, let you two have some time to yourselves!" Sacha suggested, acting rather bubbly and excited at the thought of spending a day with his 'niece'

"Oh we couldn't just dump her on you all, we can take her..." Jac said, sound panicked at the suggestion.

"Jac, I would be honoured to look after this little girl ! And I promise you I won't let anything happen to her or let anyone even touch her!" Sacha said, reassuring the worried looking parents, as their fear filled eyes stared at him.

"If your completely sure Sacha! This holiday is meant to be for fun and excitement after all!" Jonny said, getting in to the holiday spirit, despite his reservations

"That's the spirit! Now we are on about going out for something to eat, because if I'm honest I cannot be bothered to cook! Now get yourselves together and meet us out here in 10 minutes, don't be late!" Sacha said, smiling as he stood up and left the room.

"Everything is going to be fine Jac, we have a good bunch of people looking out for us, Bonnie is not going to touch Emma! Now let's get ready and get ourselves fed!" Jonny said, kissing Jac on the forehead, before scooping up his sleeping daughter and getting her tucked up in her car seat, covered by her thick wooly blanket and teddy bear...

...

**Hi all,**

**I hope you enjoy Reading this chapter,**

**I will start the text messaging the morning after their meal, and drag it on for a couple of days if I can**

**Please read as review**

**Any suggestions are more than welcome**

**Steph xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Broken Sunshine**

**Chapter 6**

...

_"That's the spirit! Now we are on about going out for something to eat, because if I'm honest I cannot be bothered to cook! Now get yourselves together and meet us out here in 10 minutes, don't be late!" Sacha said, smiling as he stood up and left the room._

_"Everything is going to be fine Jac, we have a good bunch of people looking out for us, Bonnie is not going to touch Emma! Now let's get ready and get ourselves fed!" Jonny said, kissing Jac on the forehead, before scooping up his sleeping daughter and getting her tucked up in her car seat, covered by her thick wooly blanket and teddy bear..._

_..._

**Back in the car...**

The night skies had stretched across the skies, leaving no speck of daylight behind them, Adele had been asleep for nearly an hour now after a early morning shift on AAU and then a long journey to Skegness. Bonnie had resorted to listening to her IPod, giving her the opportunity think about her plans to break up the little family that had destroyed her future with the man she loved.

After much deliberation, Bonnie decided she was doing the right thing for her, she then pulled into the hard shoulder, trying to pull out the cheap pay as you go phone out and turning it on.

As she came to a standstill, she searched through the phone for the message tab, before typing the first of many evil and corrupt messages to the couple.

'_You think you can escape that easily? Watch your backs, I'm everywhere' _

The message read, she quickly sent it, fearing she would regret it if she pondered over it for 5 minutes and before she knew it, the message had been delivered. An overwhelming sense of fear and joy flowed through her body.

**On the way to the restaurant ...**

They had all decided to take a stroll across the sea front, in search for a half decent looking restaurant. Jac, Mo and Jonny toddled a little behind Sacha and Eliot, who were both engrossed in a conversation about the history of Skegness.

"You two ok? You're very quiet!" Mo asked, bumping into Jonny to get his attention. Jonny looked at Jac, who was pushing Emma's pushchair, looking into thin air, before answering his best friend.

"Yeah, we are both ok, it's just been a very long day!" He said, forcing out a smile.

"Good! Jonny Mac..." Mo replied, pulling Jonny to the side, as Jac continued walking, oblivious to Mo and Jonny stepping back a bit.

"You both know we won't let Bonnie anywhere near you Jac or Emma don't you? I know my sister has the biggest mouth in the UK but she will sidetrack Bonnie, I know she will!" Mo explained, staring Jonny directly in the eyes so she could give him the reassurance that he and Jac both needed.

"And what is she going to do? Ah? We are scared, I know Jac's not showing it but she's papping it Mo..." Jonny said, pausing for a second as he grabbed his phone from out of his pocket, as it vibrated.

"Jonny Mac! I don't know what she's going to do, but if I know my sister, I know she will get us all out of this sticky situation!" Mo said, slowing down as she saw the expression on Jonny's face change from fear to sheer panic.

"Jonny what's up? Who's the message off?" Mo added, curious as to Powhatan was making him look so worried.

It's Bonnie!..." He answered, loud enough to grab Jac's attention, causing her to turn around and walk towards the pair.

"What's happened? It's Bonnie, what has she said?" Jac asked, trying to hide her upset and fear.

"She's written.. '_You think you can escape that easily? Watch your backs, I'm everywhere' she must have got a new phone or changed her number, because it's not coming up with her name_!" Jonny answered, a little shaky.

Jac and Mo stood there frozen, their bodies overcome with shock at the new piece to this already tricky puzzle.

"Are you sure it's Bonnie? Maybe wait and see if you get anymore and take it from there! We've got your backs if anything happens!" Mo asked. Jonny stared at the message, just taking in the sounds and noises around him, before answering his best friend.

"Who else could it be? I don't think I've upset anyone else other than her! I know you've got our backs mate but, it's scary" Jonny replied, looking at Jac, who was looking at her sleeping daughter.

"Mo's right, we should see if you get anymore before we throw accusations around like that!" Jac said, halfheartedly as she looked at her worried boyfriend and friend.

"Right let's catch up with them two ok? We can get a few beers in and chill at the caravan when you've put Emma to bed ok?" Mo suggested, wrapping hers around Jac and Jonny, Jac being Jac, pulled away from Mo's grasp, but Jonny embraced it, feeling somewhat secure in some way.

Jonny and Jac walked on, arm in arm as they both guided the pushchair in front of them. Mo kept back slightly, out of hearing distance as she called her sister to ask her a favour.

**In the car...**

Adele had now woken up from her short slumber, soon connecting her phone to Bonnie's car stereo and blasting out the contents of her music folder, winding down the windows and singing at the top of her lungs, even Bonnie joined, however not as enthusiastically as Adele as she had other things on her mind.

20 minutes later, half way through her favourite song, the music suddenly began to fade out, seconds later her phone rang out, ricocheting off of the dash board.

"What? I was just getting in to that!... Hello M..." Adele said, before picking up the phone and answering, before Mo stopped her,

_"Adele, don't make it out as me, pretend your talking to mum or someone ok_" Mo asked desperately.

"Oh Hi mum you ok?" Adele said, slightly confused as to what Mo meant.

_"Right Adele, you need to try and distract Bonnie, keep her away from Jac and Jonny and little Emma_!" Mo said,

"Oh right, how's that gonna work then?" Adele asked, looking over to Bonnie, who was smiling at the way Adele was speaking to her 'Mum'

_"I don't know, figure something out yeah, now where abouts are you now?_' Mo asked, folding her free arm under her other arm.

"I told you I'm on my way to Skeggy mum, we are just driving through Boston now.." Adele replied, trying to sound convincing enough to Bonnie's listening ears.

_"Okay, text me when your in Skeggy yeah? And Jonny's just received a odd message, he's convinced it's off of Bonnie, keep an eye on her yeah, if she looks suspicious, check her stuff when she's not looking ok?_" Mo explained, quietly so Jonny and Jac didn't hear her,

"Okay will do Mum, I'll check when I get to the caravan and will message you ok, love you lots, muah!" Adele replied, before Mo put the phone down on her.

Adele then plugged her phone back in and turned the music down slightly, Bonnie looked over to her briefly before looking back at the road,

"Everything ok?" Bonnie asked, smiling as Adele leant back In her seat,

"Yeah, you know what Mums are like, worry when your not there and then call you every 5 minutes to check up on ya!" Adele replied, trying to make up an excuse to feed Bonnie.

"Yeah, is she ok?" Bonnie asked, briefly looking at Adele again.

"Yeah she wants me to look on the internet for something, she's rubbish at this technology lark!" Adele replied, leaving the conversation there.

Back in Skegness...

After finishing her conversation on the phone with Adele, Mo quickly caught up with Jac and Jonny, shouting for their attention as she jogged towards them,

"Hey wait up! I'm not as fast at running as I used to be you know!" She said, catching her breath as she finally reached them.

"What took you so long mate?" Jonny asked laughing slightly as she struggled to catch her breath back,

"My mum called, something about trying to find something on the internet! You know what parents are like!" Mo answered, before all four of them carried on their journey to the restaurant...

...

**Hi,**

**Sorry for the lack of updates, I've been super busy this week, although it has been half term.**

**I'll update again next weekend, probably a few chapters if I can,**

**Please read and review.**

**Steph x**


End file.
